bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Infiltrator Monkey
NOTE: '''All costs are for Normal Mode. The '''Infiltrator Monkey '''is an offensive tower that creates allied Bloons that pop enemy Bloons. It can only be placed next to the track. Appearance The Infiltrator Monkey wears an orange construction suit and a yellow hard hat. A grey scratched-up helium tank with a blue band near the top is on the monkey's right side. Base Stats Cost: $400 Range: None, but has to be placed next to the track Bloons created: Red-Pink Bloon creation speed: 1 Bloon/3 secs Enemy layers popped/Ally layers popped: 2/1 HP: 10 Upgrade Path 1 Thermal Rubber Cost: $300 Description: The Infiltrator Monkey just received some special thermal rubber to create thermal Bloons with. Use: The Infiltrator Monkey can now create Black, White, and Zebra Bloons. Appearance changes: An open cardboard box with sheets of black rubber inside appears in front of the helium tank. Heavy-duty Materials Cost: $800 Description: The Infiltrator Monkey's order for heavy-duty materials just arrived! With them, he can create tougher Bloons than before. Use: The Infiltrator Monkey can now create Lead, Rainbow, and Ceramic Bloons. Appearance changes: The black sheets of rubber become rainbow sheets of rubber, lead plating, and brown clay slabs. Build-your-own-Blimp Kit Cost: $2,300 Description: The Infiltrator Monkey bought a Build-your-own-Blimp Kit! Unfortunately, it only allows for the building of small blimps. Use: The Infiltrator Monkey can now create blimps under BFB size. However, they take 20 seconds instead of the usual 3. Appearance changes: The helium tank and box are replaced with a large box with a M.O.A.B on the side. The Infiltrator Monkey's outfit and hard hat become black. Zeppelin Hangar Cost: $5,100 Description: The Infiltrator Monkey built a zeppelin hangar to deploy zeppelins from. Use: The Infiltrator Monkey can now create blimps BFB size and larger. However, they take 1 minute to build. Appearance changes: The large box is replaced with a larger hangar with an opening and closing roof. The Infiltrator Monkey now holds two flags to guide the zeppelins onto the track with. Upgrade Path 2 Propulsive Helium Cost: $600 Description: The Infiltrator Monkey purchased some propulsive helium to fill his Bloons with. Use: The Bloons Infiltrator Monkey creates go 25% faster than usual. Appearance changes: The band around the tank becomes baby blue. Volatile Helium Cost: $1,100 Description: The new helium Infiltrator Monkey bought is supposed to be handled with care. Use: The Bloons Infiltrator Monkey creates go an additional 25% faster than usual, and there is a small chance of a Bloon creating a small, weak explosion when popped. Appearance changes: The band around the helium tank becomes red, and the Infiltrator Monkey is wearing an orange blast-resistant suit. Explosive Helium Cost: $2,950 Description: The Infiltrator Monkey has realized how useful exploding Bloons are and bought another tank of even more volatile helium. Use: The explosions have a 100% chance of happening now, and are slightly bigger and stronger. Appearance changes: The band and the blast resistant suit become black. Gaseous Bloontonium Cost: $6,700 Description: The Infiltrator Monkey bought the most explosive gas known to monkeykind: gaseous bloontonium. Use: The explosions are much bigger and more powerful. Appearance changes: The tank itself becomes black and the band becomes red with yellow exclamation points on it. '''Please tell me if anything needs changing! Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:ScourgesCustomPlants